


BLOODLUST

by fairygore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Depictions of Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lots of character development, Multi, Really emotional tbh, Unrequited Love, akatsuki fic, begins at naruto shippuden, could also count as a hidan fic tbh, different pairings, hatake kakashi fic, i miss the akatsuki sm, kakashi knew oc before she was in akatsuki, lots of obito before you get to kakashi, mature themes, no smut but very close, oc is a provocative badass, oc is in akatsuki, oc isn't overpowered, physically hurts my soul to write sometimes bc i love my plot, probably an au but it follows the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygore/pseuds/fairygore
Summary: a sweet smile laced with venom.(working on summary, see tags)
Relationships: Hidan/OC, Kakashi Hatake/OC, Obito Uchiha/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER IS RLLY BORING. it gets better i promise, i made this two years ago and dont wanna edit it im so sorry lmao.

**   
**

**ENTROPY...**

**SIXTEEN YEARS AGO**

  


  


  


  


**. . .**

  


  


  


  


** THE ANATOMY OF A FALL** is desolate in position.

  


Limbs flail, teeth bare, ― gravity pulls you down by invisible strings attached to your spine. And then, all at once, you collide with rough ground like shattered china, and a shifting weight pins you to the ground with nails digging into your wrists and eyes sparking in hell-fire.

  


  
_Never tremble when taking life; fragile like a bomb, _― _not withered petals._

  
_Never falter when clutching the knife in your fist, always strike like the viper with the form of a blooming lily._

  


  


Her hands stain a rosette pink when his blood spews from the wound like a geyser, streaming off into thick, dark rivulets down the crevices of her palms. She struggles to hold his wrists down on the thin ice underneath them, hands forcing his shoulders down with the force of her strength while he slams a kick to the side of her leg. She hisses, dangling the knife in between the onyx and crimson red eyes that peered back at her.

Lightning snaps and festers through his veins, and the spark reaches her grasp on his bruised wrists. She jolts from the electric impulse, choking down the cry that threatened to leave her lips. She releases her grip, jumping back to avoid the string of his lightning with a scowl painted on her face, and flame sparking to the tips of her fingers with a lethal menace. The knife drops from her grip, skidding out and slashing onto the ice before falling in through the water.

The distinct miasma of crackling flesh fills the air, and droplets of blood fill the cavity of her mouth, tainting it with a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue.

An arc of lightning jolts from his place and his fists blanch together as he rushes to send the lightning through her body. She darts out his path of target, evading blows from every direction as she's backed into the forest line.  
  
  


Exhaling breaths of fog in the icy winds, she narrows her eyes in on her adversary as she nimbly moves around his figure, blocking the blunt force of his attacks with the backings of her arms as a shield. Adrenaline pumps through her bloodstream, unrelenting and pounding through her veins as she heaves shallow breaths deeply in her lungs while he bruises her wrists with every slam of bone to aching skin. 

With one small slip of her wrist out of careful formation, his fist clash into the side of her temple, then again to her jaw. An anguished cry sounds from the back of her throat, and her vision becomes obscured with black and white dots hazing in and out. His gloved hand wraps around her neck, and he slams her against the bark of a tree in a chokehold.

She writhes in pain, hands quick to reach out and claw desperately at his iron-grip with inferno burning bright in her eyes. His fists clench tighter, giving her a taunting glare as he curiously watches the feral look on her face turn into one of pleading. Panic courses through her veins and her heart pounds mercilessly against her rib cage, ringing like white-noise in her ears.

She sputters for breath, drawing blood from his flesh as her nails rake against his forearms.

  


And then she stills, holding their gaze in what appeared to the boy as defeat. Her eyes flutter closed as her vision hazes over and black threatens to consume her sight, her limbs going numb as he held her against the rough surface as if she weighed nothing. His eyes dart over her as realization nestles in, eyeing the girl who was every part wild ― submitting in defeat under his calloused hands bruising her neck.

He freezes in place, watching the slow rise and fall in her chest with lips barely parted for breath that would never reach her lungs.  
  


  


It had been days,― _days_ of waiting for the moment he would finally be able to watch her die by his hands like an animal to slaughter. Cruel, and without mercy. Days, of watching each and every member of the Anbu fall to the blunt of her knife against their throats. He realizes that the only joy he finds in watching her suffer, ― was that she had slipped through his grasp one too many times.

He stares. Eyes looking over the small life he held so tightly in his hands soaked with blood. He relaxes his grip and pushes his weight off of her, letting her slowly slide down and lay limp against the base of the tree.

Hesitantly clutching onto his kunai, the frigid winds ring loudly in his ears as he simply stands over her, watching her like a crime scene ― unable to tear away his gaze.

A dim light glows from her fingertips, soft like candlelight but pervasive in the bleak scenery surrounding them. Ember sparks through her bloodstream, white-hot and demanding for release, etching against the fragile skin holding it in its cage. Her hand twitches, and his vision focuses in, ― senses honing in to every little movement like a predator.   
  


  


And suddenly, the lock of the cage turns in its place. Flame trails out from the tips of her fingers, whirling through the air and aimed directly towards him. The fire nips at his skin, unbearable heat licking every pore and without forbearance. He barely darts out of its grasp, the sound of his footfall landing back on the ice with a chain of soft _crackling _and _popping _sounds erupting from the thin barrier underneath him. 

Jolting awake and gasping for air, her palms dig roughly into the bark of the tree, splintering her skin as she pulls her weight from the ground, flame stringing out from her fingertips with a greedy vengeance that she could not choke down.

So instead, she taunts it. Feeds it the malice it craves without hesitation or second thought. Racketing and pounding through every bone in her body, she becomes like a reanimated corpse under its spell. Stitched together, and unfearing of death. 

Raising her hand out to him with pure, unfiltered power trickling through her bloodstream like ignited gasoline ― she pulls an arc of fire from her bones, sending it shooting through the air and hurtling towards him at the speed of light. 

Eyes widening, he trips over himself as he darts back, slipping on the wet surface with eyebrows knitted together, licking his lip in concentration.  
  
  


  


"―what do you _want _with me!"   


Another branch of flame sent from her trembling fingers to his nimble figure. 

  


"You've been following me, cornering me with every chance you get, ― for _months!"_  


He yelps, hand immediately grasping onto the flesh of his arm, simmering under the boiling-hot flame. She arches downward, clawing onto her thighs as blood pours out from her throat. Eyes clenched tight, she sputters ― retching the crimson red substance over the bleak white snow. 

His brows furrow, watching her with a bittersweet feeling clawing at his chest and pulling him every possible direction.   
  
  


..._Months?_  
  
  
  


"I- i don't―"

  


"You _what?" _Shesneers, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand; she approaches him with menace gleaming in her light eyes. Coming almost nose to nose with the boy-soldier, her eyes peer straight through him. He pales, but does nothing ― round eyes staring back into the abyss.

Grabbing onto his shoulders with an iron-grip, she shoves him to the hollowed ground. His head hits the ice, _hard, _and he stares up at her warily as she pins him against the ground. Black tinges his vision as he fights the effects of the knife slashes littered over his skin, blood seeping from his wounds and head pounding as he chokes down the sound of his own heartbeat. 

She reaches a hand down his side, patting down the fabric of his clothing before she grabs a kunai from its holster ― it slashes through the air before she brings it down to his forehead with all of her strength. 

His hands tightly held her shoulders, fingers scraping into her skin as she yelped. The blade was dangling just between his eyes, forcing all of her weight down to her wrists ― her expression desperate. Using the last of his strength as her arms gave out beneath her, the boy pushed her off with everything he had left in him. She fell to his side, her chakra giving out beneath her as she fell straight through and into the icy water.

Things fall apart ― the centre cannot hold. And as he watches the weakened body of the girl submerse into ice-cold water, he hesitates even leaving her there at all. 

The boy inhaled sharply, ― before shooting up to search the water below his feet. His eyes desperately scanned the deep, murky waters before him, as a faltering silence pierced the air.

  


Instantaneously, a hand shot up from the opaque water, latching onto the bottom hem of his pant leg before jerking him in. The lake engulfed him completely, ― the freezing cold water sending a wave of adrenaline through his body. His heart rate increased rapidly, the shock of the water incapacitating his muscles, as he slowly sunk down to the trenches of the lake. The girl appeared in his path of escape, ― hurriedly, he stretched the muscles in his fingers, attempting to gain control over the numbness that succumbed his body. She reached out to him, her stance surprisingly quick in the freezing water, ― but perhaps it was adrenaline.   


His motions became more jagged as she approached; he felt utterly hopeless as his body flailed and thrashed around, the dirt rising from the bottoms of the lake and clouding his fading vision more so. The girl squinted her eyes, raising her palms out in front of her to block his convulsive movements. He didn't stop; his expression pleading for forbearance, ― his form unrelenting.

  


In one quick, painless motion, she grabbed the small of his wrist, ― her grip gentle and her composure calm. His movements stopped, the thrashing waters slowly coming to a still. Tiny air bubbles surfaced between them, the white-noise of his thrashing coming to a quiet halt. Silence fell dully, the sounds of the underwater becoming nothing but faint echo in their ears.

The boy watched curiously as her fingers held a steady grip, a heat comfortingly emitting from the warmth of her body where her touch lay. With one violent pull, she vigorously yanked the boy towards her, ― forcing him to close the gap between them. He snaps out of the illusion he cast himself in, raising his fist once more to bring down onto the girl ― she quickly dodged his attack. She splayed her hands thin like paper, with one hit to the side of his neck and two more to either of side of his torso. He felt his blood run cold, ― a searing pain shooting through his veins, blocking his chakra from expanding inside his body.

His figure slowly sunk like an anchor, ― the unbearable heat shooting through his veins and through every limb. As his motionless form dove further and further away,― the girl impassively watched as the life faded from his eyes. His gaze softened, hands twitching from the unnatural feeling.

  


A hesitant, shaky hand rose from his side, reaching up to her.  


Her eyes widened. She was so sure ― _no_, ― _certain_, that he should be dead by now. But against her better judgement, a fragment of light still remained past the hardened gaze of the anbu warrior, ― begging for the kindness she'd shown him just moments before; the same kindness he didn't return to her. He watches the familiar glimmer in her eye that shines brightly against the darkness of the lake, the same anger that consumed him day by day, and the same weakness that also begged to not stand witness to more death. Without her command, she felt her hand reaching out to his, grasping it in hers. She held on for a second longer, holding onto his pleading expression, before her grip firmed and she silently rose to the surface, carrying his dead weight below her.

With a choked gasp, she submerged from the water. Hauling herself onto the muddy ground, elbows sinking delicately into the plush snow. A loose grip held onto the nearly lifeless body, pulling on the bruised arm with all of her might. Her hand unknowingly clenched onto his with a painful hold as she coughed up the unforgiving waters filling her lungs, _unknowingly_ filling him with the smallest sliver of life. 

  


She sputtered out, blood spewing from the back of her throat, filling her mouth with an achingly bitter, burning taste. She slowly regained her composure, knees burying themselves into the wet soil, sitting on the hind of her legs. She taunts herself, _you're not supposed to be doing this, _― _he'll kill you if he finds out;_ but she doesn't listen. She intertwined their fingers for better grip, before hauling him out with the last of her strength. Her face grimaced ― a painful ache shot through her veins, her hand reaching out to his upper arm as she almost lost her grip; the grass etching into her fragile skin, leaving little indents.   


The upper part of his body was on dry land, ― so she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him towards her and into an unlikely embrace. She let out an exhale she didn't know she was holding in, before pushing his thin body off of her and to her side. She took a moment to catch her breath, then focused on the radiating heat emerging from her body. Her eyebrows knitted together, hands clasped together in prayer as she tried to light the flame between her fingers using the heat from her body._ c'mon_, _c'mon, c'mon..!_ she whispered silently to herself under her breath. _catch fire!_

The cold breeze blew against her form, quickly drifting the sparking flame from her. Wisps of smoke dance along with the wind, before the tips of her fingers ignited in flames.   
  


  


The frown left the corners of her lips, ― a spark of hope filling her insides. She blew out the fire from two fingers, then pressed them to the nape of the boy's neck. Silence ensued, deeply engraving its impression on her features. She grazed her touch elsewhere, feeling around for any slight sign of life. A faint, weak pulsing from below his jaw caught her attention, and without a second to waste, she took him in her arms and jostled him around, ― her fist patting the upper part of his back.

In one large inhale, he awoke from the deep sleep that consumed him, eyes sputtering open. The girl felt her muscles relax, tension quick to relieve from her form. Her arms left his body as she collapsed beside him, the sound of painful retching from beside her filling her ears.

She glances over at him, zoning out for a minute ― before she begins to observe him. Curiously darting her gaze over his silver hair, to the blood that leaked from the fabric of his clothing,― then to the single, blazing red eye that contrasted against the snowfall.   
  
  
  
  


_ "Sukie! where are you?"_   
  
  
  


A voice suddenly called out from the distance, ― eyes widening, she abruptly rose from his body, nervously searching the dense forest. 

  


"_I- um,_ \- I'm coming!" ― Her sparse voice called out, cracking mid sentence.   
  


With one last sympathetic glance to the boy, her eyes suddenly harden in a stern glare. When she parts, he looks towards her in desperation, ― and she simply turns away, before breaking out into a sprint in the direction the voice called out from; a small, pocket sized notebook falling from her dress and in front of the boy's grasp as her feet scurried away. 

  


  


  


  


**2685 word count | unedited**

  



	2. BLOOD REAPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of actual story, last chapter was info dump.

_. . ._

** THESE, ARE NOT MONSTERS**. There are no monsters living here. There is nothing left, but the rain pattering down onto the seeds of hatred sprouting from ash ridden soil; planted millennia ago that would continue to bloom for generations to come. No life exists here any longer, and those left with a beating heart will stare dead-eyed into the heat of a battlefield, baring their weaponry with greed, ― spitting feral filth onto their enemies frigid corpse. Like wolves encircling pray, blood thirsty and frothing at the mouth ― rampant with revenge and accessorized with a gaping wound, themselves.

The '_not monsters_' will pummel their fists into the flesh of children, skin rippling from the force of impact like skipping stones skidding across a rapid river. Families will teach their young how to crush fragmented bone between blanched fists, because it's the only love they know how to give them. Mother's will show daughter's how to hook their arms around the back of their opponent's neck in a choke-hold, and father's will show their daughter's_ mercy_ when disrespected through the lick of their belt against her bruised skin.

_ Fragile_, her mother would spit at her as she slammed into the ground. _Get up_, she would hiss. And instead of outstretching her hand to help her up, her long nails would dig into her scalp, forcing her up by the hair on the nape of her neck. She could not cry out, and she could not step out the line that was placed in front of her; because their bodies were not theirs,― but mere tools of war.

And there exists, ― a world as fragile as thin porcelain, with one accidental slip between your fingers and the pieces scattered across the floor like shooting stars in the night sky, that children no longer wished on.

And still; her body was not hers. On the same side of the coin, ― the '_not monsters_' will watch her walking the darkened, lonely streets of villages only illuminated by stars under the night sky. Seeking validation and rampant with lust, the eyes of pathetic men will follow the sway of her hips, daydreaming about abducting the inquisitive touch of a girl who had not yet been conquered ― theirs to take, and theirs to own for eternity. The feeling of their calloused hands grabbing her, and placing her into position like a broken doll under their heated gaze, ― will not leave her mind until the day she no longer exists.

She didn't mind. She sometimes found herself eagerly waiting for the day she would one day _snap. _Always used, always worthless― always finding herself in the clutches of rotten men.  
  


_ Perhaps_, ― Uchiha, Obito wasn't any different. When her eyes had first met the hollow fragment of what remained of the boy, clutching onto the sheets that reeked of decaying flesh and wet earth, ― that's exactly what she thought. Suddenly blooming to life, he settled himself a goal,― one that she had scoffed at when she had first heard his proposition. But, she had no one else. He was her only company in dampened cavern, and so, she would force herself to listen to his honeyed voice as he spoke, ― only, after a while, she didn't have to force herself to listen anymore. 

One day, his voice brought a smile to her face. Only to the corners of her lips, ― then, _gradually_, a wide grin that spread from ear to ear, complemented by the sound of her laughter that he basked in.   
  


But, everything went through a full circle eventually. The same shades of blue thickly painted on the alabaster canvas, and the same painted picture with the same dull colors. One day, the petals withered beneath her touch, ― and the beaming grin that painted his face a golden hue; turned into darkened shades of grey. The seed of rotten hatred was planted within him, ― and he was gone before she ever had a chance to appreciate him.

But that didn't stop her. Even after his light was gone, and Nohara, Rin's body decayed under his touch as the days passed by, ― she _swore_ that she would never leave his side. If she couldn't replace the sunlight that gently nourished the flower, she would be the rain that gives it life.

And now; even still ― her body was not hers. She belonged to mercenaries, a group of tightly-knitted street rats who she despised, but dealt with anyways because she had no other place to go_. He,_ was the only place she wanted to be ― and wherever _he_ went, she would follow.  
  
  
  
  
  


And that's how she ended up on numerous missions with Hidan.

**PRESENT, TODAY**

The girl reached her arms up into the air, stretching out her aching limbs. Sunlight blared down onto the form of her body, her shirt lifting up past her hip bones just enough for her lazy partner to sneak a peek. She let out a mewled yawn, her eyes squinting shut as she dug her fingers into her hair, grasping at the strands as she combed out the tattered knots. A content sigh left the confines of her lips,

  
She peaked an eye open.

"Hidan." She stated blankly. He stared for a second more, before diverting his gaze to the ground, mouth slightly agape and a light crimson dusting his cheeks.

"Right..." He mutters, wielding the scythe that was arched over his shoulder,― before striking it down once more, the unpleasant splattering sound of the blade tearing through flesh rung in her ears. Blood spews out like confetti, a musing smirk tugging at his lips as he inspects his work.   
  


She blinks, and pays him no mind.   
  


He looks up at her, a little scenario playing out in his head of the girl praising him for his sadistic drive, maybe she'll even jump into his arms and they can run away together as the sun sets ― but it doesn't happen like that. Instead, she's contently playing with the wisps of smoke trailing from the tips of her fingers, little smoldering flecks of ember spewing out like fireworks. His face scrunches up in what appears to be disgust ― not at the fact that there's a dead corpse inches away from the seam of his shoe, but at lack of attention he was currently receiving from his counterpart.  
  


"Hey..." He began, an inpatient tone, clear in his resonating voice. His brows knitted together, eyes growing frustrated.  
  


"Sukie." He persists, and she pauses her movements momentarily, his authoritative voice forcing her to impulsively listen to his words. She realizes she wasn't speaking to authority, she was speaking to _Hidan_ ― and goes back to lighting the tips of her fingers like candle wicks. A furious growl arises from the depths of his throat as he watches her turn her gaze away from him, the flame reflecting in his eyes, like moonlight hazily mirroring off a pond at midnight.  
  
  


_ that fucking flame._   
  
  
  


"Listen to me!" He barks, stamping his foot onto the forest floor. This time ― his fuming voice doesn't get to her, but it does force her to remember that they were on a timed mission.   
  


"_Look at me when I'm speaking to-_"

"Hidan." She murmured,

"What?" He scoffed, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"What time is it?" Her eyes contested him. She was met once again with the shocked expression that usually painted his features when she spoke back to him. ― she watched him with a daring amusement gleaming in her eyes, as he frantically checked the watch on his wrist before his eyes widened like saucers.

_"Shit! _We have to go ― _like now!"_ With knuckles blanched, he gripped the handle of his scythe ― and with a very wet, squishing sound, he eased the blade out of the stranger's limp body.   
  


Her lips curled in disgust.

"You're just going to leave them here?" She cursed, rolling circles over her temples as she tiptoed around the crime scene, not giving it a second glance.   
  


"Do you have a _problem? _" He hissed, trailing behind the girl as she led them down the path they came. They began travelling once in the clearing of the gravelled trail.  
  


She side-eyed him, giving him a sharp glare; and he returned the favor.

He grumbled at her side, quietly continuing their argument under his breath. Mimicking her voice with a higher-pitched octave, ― blabbering on in his _stupid little voice._

They had continued on like this for quite a while ― her, idly walking to his side; and him, mumbling nonsensical bullshit that she couldn't make out even if she tried ― his heated argument with himself only grew more intense by the minute. The humorless insults spilled from his lips, accompanied by cruel laughter.

Bubbling hatred rose in her stomach ― and just as she was about to snap at him and send him hurtling through the trees, he skipped in front of her, lips curling up into a smirk and eyes taunting her with a feral look. He dangled his scythe in front of her face like it was a mere cat toy, ― and so, like the _panther;_ she leaped. She slipped from behind the weapon, impassively striding in front of it, filling the space between them until her assertive step brought her nose to nose with lavender irises.   
  


Hidan tensed, his weary gaze bearing down on her as he watched her every move. She brushed her lips against his, her soft touch finding its way to wrap around the nape of his neck, fingers tugging at silver hair. Eyes widening and anxiety pulsing through his veins, he froze as he relished in the feeling of her lips grazing his, a wave of heat shooting up to his face. As she watched his eyes flutter closed, she pulled away tentatively. And in one quick motion, she grabbed a hold of the blade, before raising it highly into the air and throwing it as far as her strength allowed. 

It shot through the air ― quickly spinning out of her sight.

"Get _lost."_ She muttered, stepping away from his embrace.  
  


His face blanked ― any sign of endearment effectively wiped from his features. She observed with a coy smile playing at the edges of her lips, his features turning a ghostly white before twisting in anger.  
  


_ "Bitch!"_ He shouted, hands reaching out to strangle her as she backed away.

"Go fetch." She challenged, giving a nod in the opposite direction. He scowled, knuckles clenching at his sides as his eyes scanned her furiously. Scoffing, he turned away from her, trotting off to retrieve it like a bone. Mumbling profanities; she gave a hum of appreciation, ― _good boy_.  
  


And just as she was about to continue on the traitorously long path, an iridescent gleam caught her eye.  
  


_ "Hidan!"_ She shouted to him ― but it was too late. Her lazy partner had already stepped on the tripwire. Above them, a rattling noise erupted, a net hurtling through the branches at the speed of light. Quick on her feet, she shot out of its line of descent, landing softly on the ground in front of Hidan.   
  


A gleam caught in his eye, lips curling up into a smirk.

And just before the net hit the ground, he grabbed onto her shoulders with an iron-grip, before shoving her into the trap with a manic laugh.

Her eyes widened, netting quickly caught her form and encased her completely. Hidan watched as her features twisted into all five stages of grief in a mere second.

_ "I hate you!"_ She sneered, baring her teeth in a predatory malice; limbs thrashing around as she dangled in the air. Her hands grabbed and pulled at the netting as hard as she could, legs pushing against the barrier with bloodlust pulsing through her veins. He clenched his chest, heaving a malicious laugh as he caught his breath.  
  


"Don't worry, _little damsel in distress_ ― I'll save you!"   
  


Her blood roared with his laughter ringing in her ears, heartbeat pulsing with a white-hot energy as she clenched the chainlink barrier. 

"You'll have to find your blade first, church boy." She shot back, slouching back into the net and nestling herself in with her arms crossed.   
  


His eye twitched, teeth gritting as his anger simmered.

"I told you not to call me that." He stated, voice pale of emotion and lingering with the promise of a threat. If she didn't know him for as long as she already had, there's a slight possibility he would've been terrifying.

"_Go!__"_ She snarled, chains rattling beneath her grip. His face wiped of all annoyance, mouth quick to form a grin as he took in the satisfactory sight. With a content sigh and remembrance to save the mental picture for later, he trotted off for the second time to retrieve his weapon.

"Be right back, princess!" He called behind his shoulder, shooting her a cruel smirk. She scoffed, the estranged whining of chains filling the air like white noise as she pounded her fists against the cage.  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to her, ― somewhere off in the near-distance, trees whistled as wind shot past them like lighting. A person was coming ― and they were moving _fast. _They tumbled down to the edge of the clearing, landing on their feet with a yawn. Hands pushed branches out of the way, cursing under their breath at the splintering feeling of the bark etching onto their skin; murmuring to themselves about having their day off interrupted by some stupid animal getting caught in one of their traps, _again_. 

Rubbing at their tired eyes, they pushed the final branch away, paying no mind to the vicious rattling of chain filling their ears. Sleepy eyes peaked open at the sight with a bored look, before a vicious snarl halted their movements as they paled.


	3. BLOOD REAPER pt two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two!!

** WHEN HE SEES HER FOR THE SECOND TIME**, ― it goes a little something like this. Kakashi was bloody tired out of his mind, and _he just wanted to sleep. _So when he was notified there was a perimeter breach, (the third one this week) he was understandably less than enthusiastic. But, life goes on; so he dragged himself out of the confines of his apartment, slipping on the hoards of clothes carpeting his floor on his way out. Practically dragging himself to the outskirts of the forest, he accelerates his speed once surrounded by greenery ― eager to race home.

Landing to the ground with a thud, muscle memory steadies his movements as he tumbles out of the bushes, hand held out in front of his face to protect himself from the swaying branches. Chain rattles melodically like wind chimes, disturbing his wish for sleep ― "_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming _" ― He grumbles under his breath. He pushes the last branch out of his line of vision, eyes half open while his mind is in a hazy dream. The rustling of the chain stops momentarily, before a loud snarl rings through the forest, filling the quiet. It's disturbingly, _human._ Kakashi feels himself tense, before fully opening his eyes.  
  


His gaze meets her disheveled figure, and he stares for a few seconds, before his mouth gapes.

He blinks.

His eyes go wide, and before he can comprehend what he's thinking, his subconscious speaks for him.   
  


_ "Sukie?"_ He breathes out, voice wavering. It all comes crashing into him like a wave a million times his size ― _sukie._ A name he never thought would have the privilege of slipping from his tongue, and a name that boggled around his mind at least once a day, ― _every day_, for sixteen years. He trips over as he backs away to get a better look.

Her movements falter, but her features don't. Kakashi studies the scowl painted on her face, ― teeth baring, eyes bloodshot and manic, knuckles blanching from her iron-grip on the cage.   
  


She doesn't flinch ― and studies him, as well. Her eyes linger on his silver hair ― It rings through her mind as she eyes the brown eye peering back at her. Curiosity blooms in her chest for a mere second, wondering what he could be hiding behind the thin veil of fabric covering his other eye ― before it _hits_ her.   
  


_silver hair._   
  


Her grip loosens momentarily in shock, before she regains her composure and hopes he didn't notice ― but he did.  
  


"You -." She mutters, as if it doesn't affect her; replacing any emotion written on her face with a cold, calculating glare. _Hatake, Kakashi._ She knew, ― _very well_, who he was by now.Fire snaps and crackles in her veins, begging for release as iron melts between her fingers. He swallows as he watches her eyes pierce straight through him, and tentatively reaches his hand out from his side; the girl quickly cowers into her surroundings like a hissing cat.

Kakashi watches her reaction, his gaze flickering over her form and hurt gleaming in his eye as he took in the pool of blood drenching the fabric of her clothes. His eyes fall to a silver ring resting on her finger.

His mouth gapes. He quickly dismisses his train of thought, and slowly approaches her.  
  


"I don't want to hurt you, let me see your wounds." He mutters, raising his hands out to suggest he didn't mean any harm. Her brows knitted together, narrowing her eyes at him as she hones her focus in on her adversary. Ember crackles beneath her fists, and without warning, her grip ignites in flame. Trails of smoke wisp from her skin, and Kakashi nimbly dartes out of her path of target.

A wretched feeling clutches hold of his insides, "_Please._" Kakashi pleads, and she lunges at him once more ― he sidesteps the attack.   
  


"You have something of mine." She murmurs, spark leaps from her fingertips as she analyzes his posture.  
  


His mind lingers on her words for a few seconds,

"Your notebook." He confirms.  
  


She scoffs, peering her gaze away from him to look anywhere else. Using this opportunity, Kakashi approaches the net hastily, bearing his kunai in his fist to cut the chain. As soon as he moves, she caves herself as far away as she can ― eyes going round once she hits the back of a tree. Like a cowering caged animal, she freezes as she realizes there's nothing she can do ― _you can't move, you won't be able to hit him, and he could kill you right now if he wanted to._

An estranged ringing fills her ears, and she isn't sure if it's the sound of her heart pounding against her ribcage ― or the anxiety pulsing through her blood. And suddenly, the chainlink barrier falls from beneath her, and she slams into the ground with a thud. Her vision hazes, and she_ thinks_ she hears voices speaking over her. She presses her hand to her temple to soothe the splitting pain, and peaks her eye open at a loud, annoying voice filling the peaceful silence.  
  


Hidan stands in front her, his scythe swung behind his body and hovering over where the net once dangled. She's screaming at herself to _get up! Fight! _― But she can't bare the will to move her own body. She hears his _annoying little voice _shouting incoherently like nails scraping against chalkboard, and instantaneously ― she's lifted in the air, Hidan cradling her in his arms as he leaps away from the scene. Indistinct hoards of blurry blanches fill her vision, and she presses her cheek against his chest,― groaning at the aching pain filling her body.

She hears something that Hidan says about owing him for this ― but as usual, she pays him no mind and instead, ― closes her eyes as they travel a million miles per second.

**3428 word count | unedited**


	4. WHEN THE SUN HITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sweet fluff stuff idk.

**SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO**

** WHEN THE SUN HITS,**― it casts a pool of reflection over the crashing waves; the many shades of blue glimmering with a dust of the setting sun. The sounds of their footfall sinking delicately into the rough sand are their only solace over the white-noise of the ocean. Walking aside each other, Uchiha Obito's face gleams with a crooked grin, as he watches the girl beside him kick the water rising up to the shore.

This was the first time they've left the confines of the aged cavern, beaming with excitement, and savoring the feeling of sun drenching their skin.

She splashes him half-heartedly, with a smile peaking at the corners of her lips. And in return, he cups his hands together and scoops the water between his fingers, ― before pouring it over her head. Her high-pitched screech rings through the air, and soon enough ― they're chasing after each other with soaked shirts and dripping wet hair. 

Obito eyes her down, and he reaches his hand out to grasp the fabric of her clothing ― before the ground falls beneath him, and he trips over his own two feet; tumbling into the water with wide eyes. Expecting him to be right behind her, she peers over her shoulder with a taunting look, ― but instead, he's dunked headfirst into the rapid waves. She freezes momentarily, before she rushes over to him. 

Grabbing onto his shoulders and hoisting him up into her embrace, her grip tightens on his frail, quivering body.  
  


"Obito! Are you okay?" Her voice wavers, 

"I-I'm okay." He sputters, opening his clenched eyes as she grabs onto his hand, leading him out of the ocean carefully as he trips over his feet. 

She sits him down on the warm sand; frowning at him as her fingers brush against his cheek, tilting his head to face her as she examines his eyes.   
  


"Maybe we should go back―" She begins, 

"N-No!" Obito interrupts with a loud voice, making her jump in surprise and retract her hand. He watches sadly as her hand pulls away, ― and relaxes his shoulders at her apprehensive look.   
  


"I mean- I'm okay! We can stay out for just a little longer!" Looking at her with puppy eyes, his vision darts across her features as he looks for any sign of her breaking.

"I don't think we should push it, Obito. Maybe we can try again next week-"

He quickly pushes himself up off of the ground, hiding his face as he clenches his teeth in an effort to ignore the searing pain on the left side of his body. He faces her ― sporting a wide grin as he reaches his hand out to her; offering her support. She warily stares at his hand, before taking it. Pushing the majority of her weight off of the ground herself ― not daring to force more than the graze of her hand on his hollow form. But she wouldn't tell him that. His posture straightens as she scans over him for the hundredth time this week, and gives him a weak smile.   
  


"Okay."

He beams, dragging her behind him and carrying her to the pathways of the city.   
  
  
  


She stares with wide eyes at the buildings towering over her. The streets were decorated with brightly strewn colors; performers crowded the pathways,― and floating lanterns glow dimly in the night sky. Obito watches her with a shy smile, the chaos of the crowd seemed to entice her more and more as they headed deeper into the heart of the festival. With a childish curiosity and amazement gleaming in her yellow eyes, she drags him behind her with a tight grip ― and he can't help but feel his insides twist and turn with butterflies as his vision darts over her.

He feels eyes bearing into him, ― looking him up and down and lingering on the scar that was plastered on the left side of his face. He tries his best to ignore them, biting his lip as he quickens his pace to catch up to the girl. The exposed, pale skin of his left hand reaches out to catch the grip of her slipping hand, and the girl doesn't notice when she lets go. She freezes in the middle of the crowd, consumed in an awestruck daze as Obito claws his way to get to her.

He cups his hands around his mouth in an effort to make his voice louder,   
  


"Sukie!"

Pushing and pulling at the swaying crowd, eyes darting over the faceless stream of people flooding out of the buildings like a breaking dam.

And finally, his gaze lands on her. Ignoring the glares of the villagers as he shoves his way through the people, ― he rushes over to the girl. He slumps over her, firmly resting his hands on her shoulders with a pant. She looks down at him in surprise, before a small smile slips onto her lips.   
  


"Hi." She says unsurely.   
  


Obito was exhausted at this point. And a little annoyed with her that she would go off by herself under the circumstance, ― but it doesn't take a lot of thought for him to understand why she did so. He knows that she hasn't seen anything like this before, and _he_ wanted to be the one to give that to her. Attempting to cease the anxiety nagging at him, he wipes the look of apprehension on his face and unknowingly stares at the forlorn girl.

She shoots him a quizzical look, tilting her head. Catching the glares people were sending their way out of the corner of her eye, ― her eyebrows crease as she turns her gaze back to the desolate boy in front of her. He turns his face away from her with a pout, and she feels her stomach churn.

She watches the wave of insecurity wash over him with sad eyes. Brushing the tips of her fingers over his cheekbone, he blinks, ― before staring up at her with a dazed expression. She smiles softly at him, and he studies her with a tug pulling at his chest.   
  


"Hmph, You two are very cute together." ― A brittle voice spoke from beside them, breaking him out of his trance. The girl beams at the older lady, and a light crimson feathers across the boy's face as he watches the women pass them by.  
  


"W-We're not together!" ― He squeaks, quick to interject.

The girl covers her mouth with her hand as she laughs quietly, watching the crestfallen boy. Interlacing their hands together with a grin, she pulls him from the scene.   
  


"C'mon, you dork. Let's go get some ice cream."  
  
  
  


With pockets now emptied, Obito pouts as they once again walk the streets of the vibrant city. The full moon had risen to its peak in the sky, ― and it was past time to start heading back to they cave, ― before they got caught.

A loud crunch sounds from behind her, and Obito frowns as he takes his last bite. Glancing at him curiously, her mouth gapes as she watches him devour the cone completely.   
  


"You already finished yours?" Her voice pitches, raising octaves higher in astonishment.

He gives her a hum in response, nodding his head up and down as he licks the remainder of sweet on his lips.

She pauses, letting him catch up to her pace as she realizes how far back he had gotten. Her heart drops into the linings of her stomach as she curses herself, _idiot! You were supposed to be_ _helping him!_

She holds onto his wrist once he's at her side, before snaking her hand into his. He eyes their hands clasped together, ― and a pang hits his chest. 

Looking away from the girl and at nothing in particular, he bites his lip.

"You don't have to help me..." He sniffles.

She doesn't notice, tsk'ing beside him as they walked in sync.

"Of course I'll help you - you're my best friend!" She cries,― and beside her, the boy clams up. Her gaze falls on him when she doesn't feel the weight of his hand moving with her, ― and she freezes as she watches the silent tears pour down his face. A wave of guilt washes over her, and apologizes begin to spill from her mouth.

She doesn't know any better to understand that it wasn't her fault, ― friends were never her strong suit. And so, her arms wrap around him in a light embrace, careful not to put pressure on his scarred body as she shakes, ― scared more than anything to lose him because she didn't understand what she had done wrong. Her minds skips back to moments before, and she begins to blame herself for making him cry.  
  


Obito bites his lip, "It wasn't your fault..." He mutters, returning her embrace tightly.

"I'm just ― scared. That I'll never be strong enough to make it back to Rin, and Kakashi."

He curses at himself for letting her see him like this. As much as he adored when her face would light up, remembering to hold his hand to steady his frail body; he hated being as weak as he felt. He didn't deserve to be her friend, ― someone she was destined to cradle for the rest of their lives.

Resting her face into the crook of his neck, she relaxes.  
  


"Silly, I'll just hold your hand the whole way there." She mutters, the whisper of her voice against his skin.

She states it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, ― but, this was the first time Obito fully realized she would be there for him, ― no matter the circumstance. Of course, he listened in on her ranting on and on about going back to Konoha with him. And _of course_, he beamed with excitement, ― quickly continuing their daydream of her meeting all of his friends and going on missions together. But it never fully occurred to him like it did now, ― that she had _meant it._ A flush rises to his cheeks as his mind races, holding the desolate girl in his arms as his thoughts are overshadowed by one phrase constantly ringing through his mind; _i love her i love her i love her. _It is the truest thing in the world to him, and nothing will override it.   
  


A bittersweet smile etches its way onto his face, and he parts from the embrace, ― staring back into the eyes of the girl who ― just a few weeks ago, looked at him with mistrust and bitter intent to kill.  
  


"You're right." He states, before they continue walking on the moonlit path.

He eyes the ice cream cone still clasped in her other hand, and his face quickly falls.   
  


"...I really wish I didn't eat mine so fast..." He mutters, scratching the nape of his neck with a sullen expression.

A coy smile plays at the edges of her lips as she licks the side of the vanilla swirl, 

"We can share, you know."

Obito thinks about her offer for a minute, watching her as she savored the flavor in her mouth with a blush creeping up onto his face.

If his grandmother were here, she would scold him endlessly. Hounding him on and on about sanitary practices ― he can practically _smell_ the sterile disinfectant all the way from here. 

― But his grandmother isn't here.

"Really?" He questions, his tone raising considerably higher than before.

She hums, nodding her head. _You deserve it more than I do._

Obito brightens, and the ice cream cone is gone in the blink of an eye.

**TODAY**

** TREMBLING FISTS POUND AGAINST **the wooden desk, _once, twice, three times_ ― like an earthquake vibrating through earth's core; making everything within its reach crumble into nothingness. 

The sound echoes in her ears, halting her in her place by the hold of his voice rasping out in a venomous hiss. It slithered and snaked through her lungs, wrapping around her throat and placing her into a chokehold as she stood, motionless, ― watching him from across the room as he unraveled with blank eyes. She tiptoes on the creaking, aged floor ― carefully placing the tips of her fingers on his shoulders.

Her stomach knots within her core as she watches the grimace peak at the corners of his mouth, inferno eyes bearing into her every movement and threatening to choke the air from her lungs with every passing second. Warmth spreads through her fingertips as her hands press flush onto his skin, attempting to soothe his simmering frenzy of rage, ― _please calm down, please calm down, please cal- _  
  


Knuckles blanch as they clench at his side. Pale, alabaster skin flinches beneath her touch as her skin reaches near boiling point._ idiot, you caused this. _

Retracting her hand and swallowing the lump in her throat, she ceases all movements as silence hangs dully in the air. 

The sound of a clock ticking the seconds by rings loudly in her ears, harmonizing and tuning in to the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. She watches, idle and still, as his face turns shades darker than even the bleak sky cursing the hidden city of rain ― swallowing every breath of dawn. _you look at me like i am pure, sin. _  
  


Trembling beneath her reach and all too distant, her eyes dart over the hollow shell of Uchiha Obito, biting her lip as she observes his come-down. "It's okay." ― Only, it really _isn't_. "Hatake Kakashi didn't see me." ― _he did. _  
  
  


_ "..._You have no regard for your own life."   
  
  


His voice pierces the aching silence, jolting her to her place as the low, darkened mutter sends shivers through her whole body. 

Liar, _liar_. He knows exactly what happened. ― _defective_.

"You're infuriating." His voice beams through the empty room, rising in tone.

She refuses to look at him, now. Ember sparks through her veins, white-hot and demanding. Careless, reckless, and uncontrollable ― _fragile, _like a ticking bomb.  
  


"He could have killed you." ― She thinks she hears his voice crack in the middle of his sentence, ― it chokes out from the back of his throat, before she recognizes the spite in his voice; the growl. His eyes peer into her, demanding a response and taunting her with a glare; but she gives him none.

Shooting thorns into her every pore, his gaze narrows as he prys into her; patiently waiting to see her facade made of obsidian, break like eggshells under the pressure he applied. It never has, ― and as far as she was concerned,_ it never would_. But that didn't stop him from trying.  
  


"He wouldn't kill me." She finally speaks up, breaking her silence. Her words are laced with poison, and this time, she's the one taunting _him_. This was what she excelled at ― playing him like a game. Rolling the dice between her fingers and waiting for the right moment to strike. Uchiha Obito knew that Kakashi was not someone to be quiralled with, and so when his name is mentioned so carelessly off the tip of her tongue ― it _infuriates_ him. But, for as much as Uchiha Obito knew of Hatake Kakashi ― he didn't know of her little _"secret"_ about him, and she planned on keeping it this way. 

The pieces of the puzzle carefully fell into place over time. At first, he was only Kakashi, ― sworn rival of the boy who lit up like lightning at every mention of him. _Then,_ he was the absolute _idiot _of a soldier owned by the Leaf Village who wanted her head on a stake. (_and_ also stole her notebook) 

― And then, when everything fell into place and the dots connected in her mind, that he was the_ same fucking guy _this entire time; she wanted nothing more than to see the light fade from his eyes once more.

And so, she slams the door behind her when she leaves, ― because she was pretty fucking confident that this _little mistake_ had done nothing but light the kindling flame inside of her. She felt daggers being shot at her through the drywall that separated them ― but she didn't care. Hatake Kakashi was _her_ kill, and she was going to have him wrapped around her finger by the time all of this mess was done for.

Teeth clenched together tightly and hands gripping onto the fabric of their clothing, ― Obito blames himself, more than he ever truly blamed her; but he would never tell her that. Amane Sukie cannot, and _will not_ die. Especially, by the hands of Hatake Kakashi.

**2792 word count | unedited**

**AUTHORS** **NOTE**

this is my favorite chapter of this arc, i think.

ty for reading!!

-jenci

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on wattpad. first time posting on Ao3 so forgive my formatting.


End file.
